


Love is in the air

by Sam6678



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam6678/pseuds/Sam6678
Summary: This is a story of how Dean and Castiel started their relationship and fell in love. This starts in high school,and continues till they are older





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress please give feedback
> 
> Sorry if it is confusing....I will probably redo this

The Winchesters were a family who knew of what was actually out there and they hunted the things in the dark. Their mom died in a car accident, and their father is never around. Dean Winchester, seventeen, was the older brother to Sam, who Dean called Sammy, was thirteen. The family had been known in the Supernatural world but not in any school so when the family moved into town nobody really asked any questions. They lived with Bobby Singer who was like another father to them. He was proud of the boys and always made sure they would graduate.

Sam was excited to go to the new school while Dean was not. “You know Sammy just cause you like school does not mean I have too. I am a senior now and you are a freshman so if you ever need me just tell me and I will be there” Dean always made sure Sam was safe and let nothing happen to him. ‘This was going to be a long day’ Dean thought to himself as he got ready for school.

Lawrence High School was not that big and inside the classroom were these boring beige walls that seemed to be closing in on Dean. He was so done with school. How does Sammy actually like school? Dean wondered, shutting his eyes instead of paying attention to the droning teacher. Before he realized it, Dean had drifted off the sleep.

Dean Winchester was known in other schools as the bad boy. He now had that reputation at Lawrence High School where he had been going since he was a sophomore. He would always pick fights and have a bad attitude and falling asleep in class. He had light brown hair that looked dirty blonde and was spiky. He always wore jeans and a band tshirt with combat boots and a leather jacket.He had lip piercing and tattoos, angel wings on his back and an anti-possession on his chest. Dean was known as a ladies man since he flirted with almost every girl or had dated them. He even dated a few guys as well. He had been friends with a few people but Dean had a crush on one of them, a nerd.  
“Why not sleep? It’s not like anything you have to say is interesting.” Dean smirked, sitting up straighter. He saw Sam glare at him from the front of the classroom. Smart kid was in the same class as a bunch of seniors. The teacher started puffing, her face turning red in anger. Dean glanced around at the rest of his classmates, gauging their reaction. A few were staring at in him awe, and others in annoyance. One of the boys staring at him in awe was Castiel Novak. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but the boy was pretty cute. His eyes were a gorgeous dark blue, and his hair was something wicked, although Dean had almost never actually seen him smile. 

Castiel Novak was also a bad-boy type bit still a nerd, with his sex hair and those gorgeous blue eyes and tattoos. Cas always wore black jeans a button up shirt and his tan trench coat, with converse. Cas also had lip piercings and he would bite his lower lip and piercings a lot - it was hot as fuck.Cas would get into fights as well but not as many. He mostly kept to himself and his friends.Cas loved school and lCas loved to read books and draw. His favorite thing to draw were Angels and Demons. Cas always watched Dean and even though they were friends Dean did not know that Cas liked him back. 

Dean stopped looking at Cas and back to the teacher who was still angry and said “Hope you’re comfortable then Winchester. Because you’ll be staying for detention,” the teacher proclaimed, enraged by his antics. Son of the bitch, Dean thought, after school detention was an hour long. He didn’t want to sit in the boring classroom for an hour longer then he had to.  
“I think he’s right Miss. You do tend to drone on in a monotone for long amounts of time. It’s not wonder he fell asleep,” Castiel said, making eye contact with Dean.  
“Then you can join him Novak!” The teacher yelled as the bell rang for the end of the day. All of the other students rushed out of the classroom, except Dean, Sam and Castiel.  
“You idiot” Sam said, walking over to Dean, “You can’t keep your mouth shut for two minutes can you?”  
“Don’t talk to your older brother like that, bitch” Dean grinned, ruffling Sammy’s hair once he got close enough.  
“Jerk!” Sam shoved his hand away and stalked off. “I’ll see you after detention” Dean’s grin faded as Sam walked away. He then turned his attention to Castiel.  
“You didn’t have to do that you know.”  
“I figured you’d be lonely in detention all by yourself.” Castiel turned around and actually smiled at Dean, causing him to smile back joyfully. Maybe detention wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

 

 

Dean and Cas had been friends since that day that they had suffered through detention together. One day they were in Dean's car, listening to music on the way home from school.The song on the radio was a Led Zeppelin song and Dean was singing along to it. It was a Friday and they were going to a party that night with their friends.

They had a good group of friends: Charlie, who was like Dean's sister and she was extremely gay, Crowley who was a dick sometimes and then you have Lucifer and Gabe, Castiel's' brothers. Sam hung out with them a lot as well, but he never went to the parties, since he was only fourteen. Charlie was seventeen and she was close to both Dean and Cas and they told each other everything pretty much. She was tall, skinny with short red hair and she did not have a girlfriend, yet. Crowley was an exchange student from Scotland and he had a slight accent when he talked and always greeted Dean as squirrel. Crowley was shorter than Dean by four inches but that did not stop him from trying to be the leader of their group as he wanted. Castiel's brother Lucifer was a dick completely and earned the nicknames Luci and Satan. The names pissed him off but he still loved his brothers and friends so it was ok. Castiel’s other brother Gabe loved candy and he was really sweet, he would always watch out for Cas and Dean thinks he had the hots for his younger brother.

Dean noticed he needed to get gas so had pulled into a gas station to fill up his baby, his beloved 67 Chevrolet Impala. He loved that car so much, and she was a gift from his father.He also restored her after and accident. As they were at the gas station, he noticed his ex and he groans. He leaned into the car to tell Cas. “Sonofabitch, she's here. I was hoping she wouldn't be,” he muttered to Cas who then looked at Dean then out the window at Lisa, Deans' ex.He dated her for about six months.Lisa was a skinny cheerleader with long brownish black hair and she wanted Dean to herself. She was pretty but Dean had realized he liked guys when he was with her. Lisa was not very friendly, when she found out Dean liked guys and broke it off with her, she flipped. “You want me to go pay and you can stay here?” Cas asked.

Dean looked at Cas. “Please? I don't want to deal with her again - she won't leave it be.” Dean begged as he stood by his car after handing the money to Cas. He thought to himself ‘Why did I ever date her?' Thankfully, Cas left to pay. After Cas came back, he pumped the gas, which was bout $30 worth. When he finished he put the gas nozzle back and got into his car and drove to their friends house where the party was being held.

This house was one you see in movies. It was big and was two stories, and a porch that wrapped around the front of the house. The place had a log cabin kind of feel but that was because they were in the country area. Bennys family had horses, maybe about six of them and they were running in the fenced area of the land. There were about ten to fifteen cars already there and you could hear the music from inside. The music playing was what Dean though was dubstep or techno but he did not mind, he was just there to be with all his friends.

His friend Benny who owned the house, well his parents did but they were out of town. He was in his kitchen talking with the others. Dean had parked his car and walked in with Cas behind him. When they walked in Dean smiled at some of the other people he knew. Dean then walked into the kitchen to say hi to Benny and that he has arrived. “The party can officially start now,” he said and laughed. He grabbed a beer and started to drink it. “Cas you want one?” he asked holding a beer out to him.

“No thanks Dean; I'm going to have to drive you home later, remember?” he smiled. Cas went into the other room to find Charlie. Once he found her he wanted to talk to her alone. “Hey can I ask you something?” Cas asked looking at her. “You just did, but sure,” she replied. “What do you think I should do if I like someone but not sure if they like me back?” She looked at him “Hmm... well, if it were me, I would just tell that person or do something drastic - like kiss them.” Charlie grinned deviously.

Cas nodded and let her go back to partying; he didn't expect her to walk up to a girl and start kissing her. “Alright.. I'm gonna tell him how I feel by kissing him...” Cas muttered to himself, gulping. He was extremely nervous. Cas looked around and once his eyes landed on the one guy he wanted, Dean, he walked over to him. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and kissed him hard, eyes shut tight.

Dean was not expecting to be kissed - especially by Castiel Novak, his crush, let alone best friend, but he kissed back instantly. One hand was holding Cas' neck, and the other near the shorter mans' hip - Dean wasn't going to let go of his beer, so it pressed against Cas' slightly-bared skin. When Dean pulled away from Cas he looked at his plump, swollen lips. "Wow um not saying I did not like that, but what was that about?" He asked still inches away from his crush. Cas gulped and looked into Dean's candy apple, green eyes and his face turned red. "I uh.....It was a way for me to tell you.......that I like you, Dean" he said before looking away, slightly embarrassed.

Dean smiled and took his free hand and put it on Cas's cheek and made him look back at him. "I like you too,Cas" he told him before kissing him again and pulling him even closer than before. Their bodies we now touching and Dean wished he could have more of Cas.

As the night went on Dean and Cas stayed by each others sides. Benny's house was a wreck, there were beer bottles, red solo cups and food everywhere. There was also people passed out on the couches and floor. One kid was passed out in his own vomit and Dean felt bad for the kid and moved him. "That is just down right nasty" he said looking at Cas.

Cas tried not to laugh at Dean who was gagging as he moved the kid. They both heard yelling from another room and Cas jumped and asked Dean "what on earth is going on in there?" They both started to walk into the other room and they heard a crash sound.

When they walked in there were two guys fighting. "You slept with my girlfriend" said by the big guy who was about six feet tall and looked like her was on steroids. The other guy who was not as tall or buff looked at him "oh yea, well maybe she cheated on you because you cheated on her first" he retaliates. The bug guy then punches the other and the bystanders try and stop it. Dean rushes over and tried to help "come on guys aren't yall friends, why would you let a girl come between your friendship?" He asked looking between the two.

Cas stood away watching everything and he liked seeing Dean be macho. Dean walked back to Cas after everything calmed down and they decided to head out. Dean asked if Cas wanted to sleep in the house or his car. He was not drunk but he did have two beers so he was not going to chance getting in an accident or getting a ticket.

Today was November 29th and five months have gone by since the party. Dean and Cas have been together since that night. They have not told each other that they love each other. Dean wanted to wait until their six month anniversary date which was in a few days December 1st. Dean had met Castiels family and vice versa fo Castiel.  
The day of the six months Dean planned for them to go have dinner and watch a romcom.  
He had texted Castiel 'Hey babe I am taking you out tonight wear something nice.' He put his phone down and went to shower. The water was hot but not too hot. He hummed to himself as he showered and he hoped Cas felt the same way he did. He finished his shower and grabbed his towel and started to dry off.  
He brushed his teeth and got dressed before working on his hair. Black jeans, black shirt and a maroon button up, with his boots, that is what he chose to where. He fixed his hair by spiking the front up.  
Meanwhile after Cas received Dean's text he smiled and replied 'ok babe no problem' he hit send and laid his phone down on the desk. Cas was already showered so he grabbed a pair of black slacks, white button up shirt and his trenchcoat and put them on. He waited to hear from Dean about when he would be there to pick him up. He received a text saying 'be there in about twenty minutes' from Dean.


End file.
